


[Translation]time waiting for you

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 韦恩是岁月的过客，一进一出之间，似只是错过了一个路口。方向感差到如此地步，他能回到2015年当真是个奇迹。





	[Translation]time waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time waiting for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029114) by [blurhawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurhawaii/pseuds/blurhawaii). 



> 【作者注】梗：某人见人就给名片，也没见他有后。

 

**time waiting for you**

blurhawaii

 

韦恩是岁月的过客，一进一出之间，似只是错过了一个路口。他沿着熟悉的场景寻找厨房，却来到了1980年捡鞋巷的小宅门口。黑漆漆的，像是没人在家，也是他一直以来的印象。方向感差到如此地步，他能回到2015年当真是个奇迹。

 

他用不比当年逊色的犀利目光将罗兰2015年的住所印入脑海，想起曾经见过但即刻丢在脑后的相片，清晰的记忆接连涌出，他也兜兜转转。韦恩把过去二十四年的不相往来当作是又一次走岔了路，结果他来到一扇门前，直觉告诉他这是罗兰家，所以他就想当然地推断门后是妻儿双全了。

 

找到分叉路口的过程对他们两人来说都很痛苦。

 

如今，罗兰的遗产就只剩下分散在州境内无数抽屉底层被遗忘了的名片。最引人注目的那张在证物保管室，和汤姆的其他东西一起躺在钱夹里。

 

***

 

从洗手间回来时，他房间的门没关严。他以为是韦恩又迷失在楼下的晚餐和1990年某个开放式结局的夜晚之间了，所以罗兰没多想，推门而入——撞上的却是亨利，正在翻阅自己随手丢在床头柜上的某本平装书。

 

“好家伙的。别你也来了。”

 

亨利倒不像是被人抓了现行。正常。他在内封镌刻的铅笔名字上又逗留了一会儿，才把书放回原位，转过身。“抱歉，伙计，”口是心非。“我知道我不该在这儿。就是，那个，挺奇怪的，你知道吧？”

 

罗兰举起手，像是在表示无所谓，对搬进这个房间后就沉浸在另一个人的另一段人生中的事只字未提。“没关系。这房间以前是你的，我知道。我老是撞见你爸进来。”

 

“你知道这种话没什么安慰作用吧，先生。”

 

“我意思是他想你。”

 

他们分享卧室狭小的空间像是穿越了时间。多一刻钟，少一刻钟，基本没什么影响，不过是指针的一次位移。滴答不止，往前，往后，年轻，年老，他们总会回到这里。他和韦恩搭档的时候没怎么邀请对方来家吃饭，少数几次也被公职打断。罗兰不怎么了解孩提时的亨利，但尊重现在的他。

 

一周以前，亨利找到他，塞给他一张记着地址的褶皱纸片。韦恩有时候会忘了自己儿子到底是十三岁还是三十岁，但罗兰对亨利的警探身份有着充分的认知，他跟他爸一样，真是天道轮回。

 

“各种名著我都读过，”亨利指了指窗边的书架，所有书斜着填充抽出那本留下的空档。“作为英语老师的儿子，我总觉得自己必须这么做。”

 

罗兰很自然接了话头。“你读过她的书吗？”

 

“上大学后才读的。那时候离开家了。”

 

罗兰只读到题献页——某张写了地址的小纸条夹在那里，安全地躺在这张借住床边的床头柜里，韦恩不太可能发现的地方——上面的字句探入每一个受难的家庭，每一个受此无边悲伤波及的人。她自己的家庭被刨除在外。罗兰一直觉得自己也不算，他没资格，尽管这起案子几次将他自己、他的生活搅得天翻地覆。

 

“现在想来，”罗兰用他这个年龄不被允许的温柔说道，“也许我改天该读读。说不准就太晚了。”

 

***

 

艾米莉亚写道：

 

_怀斯特警探肩负起撑起伯希尔先生的重担，好像那是他天赐的职责。_

_我看过伯希尔先生的几次访谈，和多数人一样，看到的是一个将数次所失裹在身上御寒的人。可我所处的特殊位置赐予了我另一个视角。在今日与明日的交界线处，我总会看到一只佩戴厚实戒指的手，搀住另一人的臂窝；看到金发一闪而过，一条尽责职守的看门狗；看到多年来款式不变，只是颜色愈深的夹克，像是条汲取了周遭悲伤的水蛭。我看着一切，暗想的却是：感谢上帝，至少还有人在乎这个男人。_

_当一段关系的基础尽数建立在一个悲剧上的时候，只有在当事人身边切身体会到这场悲剧，你才算是了解这个人。_

_汤姆·伯希尔的死和他的生一样都注定悲剧也许是在所难免的。_

 

“她没写过这话，”罗兰谨慎地说，手悬在半空中。

 

“你确定？我发誓——”

 

“韦恩，汤姆到九十年代才死，书里不可能有。你一定是搞混了。也许——”光是这个想法都让罗兰的胃搅作一团，可他没有停下，“——也许你们俩私下讨论过，可她绝不可能写在书里。”

 

韦恩靠上椅背。他用满是皱纹的手揉了揉眉头，又失去了亡妻的一片记忆。“这么多年告诉她太多了，”他咬牙。“太多了。现在我看清了，我们撞进彼此狭隘的视角，最后什么也看不到了。”

 

“你们结婚了，”罗兰耸耸肩，他对此可谓毫无发言权。“跟伴侣聊天很正常。”

 

“不，”韦恩还藏在手后面，沮丧很容易转变成抑郁。他抬起头，看了一眼罗兰，无论他的脑子怎样，他眼睛可没瞎。“你说得对，我们从没聊起过那个。”

 

他开始很确定，说这些话的时候，好像艾米莉亚就跟他们坐在一起。句式就像罗兰每晚阅读的一样。他的进度很慢，阅读逝者的人生点滴让罗兰的心跳加速几乎要爆炸。他总会取出亨利儿时的名著疗伤。他知道这是懦弱的逃避，直到某天晚上他翻开一页，本以为会看到亨利幼稚的签名，映入眼帘的却是艾米莉亚的娘家姓氏，再次把他拉进无尽的循环，拉进家庭这种他从来都只是浅尝辄止的东西。

 

“也没什么好谈的，”罗兰说。他是八零，九零，与现今的住客，却没留下任何痕迹。

 

“我有时候可能想过，也许那就是你从没结婚的原因。”

 

“好了，老紫，”罗兰站起来——比以往都要吃力——拍上韦恩的肩膀，怯懦地溜之大吉，“你印象中我有什么浪漫细胞吗？”

 

***

 

罗兰是岁月的过客，一进一出之间，似只是错过了一个路口。他在1990年的酒吧外头落得鼻青脸肿，起身就来到了2015年捡鞋巷门口的停车位上。

 

整齐划分的枯草是这里曾经有栋房子的唯一证据。有一瞬间，罗兰想过他们俩变老的样子——不是在一起，他从来没那么乐观——但至少有个联系。

 

钱夹里的号码，时不时拿出来看上一眼。

 

他坐进车里，耳畔是艾米莉亚的声音： _感谢上帝，至少还有人在乎这个男人。_


End file.
